the lost princess
by Eliza Song
Summary: a new princess is in Ponyvile but who are her parents? I don't own My little Pony
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey people of the internet here is my first My little pony fanfic enjoy this is set 10 years into the future and pretend that Twilight isn't an alicorn**

* * *

I was new in Ponyvile, first time out of Canterlot, I was weary of what will happen if they found out who I was. But tonight was special it was Nightmare night most fun night of the year not only because we disguise who we are but because of Princess Luna's visits. It isn't the first time I've the princess but it is my first time seeing her outside the palace.

I walked around wearing a Nightmare… I mean Princess Luna costume. I was very close to the princess she cared for me so much that she let me out of Canterlot when I was coming the age of 16 which was today yes I was born on Nightmare night.

I picked up the local newspaper and headlines were as big as the moon itself reading 'Lost Princess at Ponyvile' I sighed. The Lost princess was a princess born of royal blood but hidden for years and discovered only recently except no pony knows who she is. Well no Pony except me.

I was interrupted when I banged into a weird Pony dressed as a chicken pecking the ground on a lost bit of candy.

"Sorry BUCUCK, I'm a chicken," Said the strange the pony "Not really, my name is Pinkie Pie."

"Oh um, I'm Vespera," I told Pinkie shyly while looking away, nervous.

"What a lovely name, what does it mean. Because I never met some pony with the same name. Well, I've never met two ponies with the same name." she told so fast I could barely tell what she was saying.

"It means…" I was about to answer her question but she just made a chicken noise and zoomed off "Evening Star" I whispered. I guess she will never know what it means. I continued my walk until I bumped into another pony this time a handsome, young colt dressed as what looks like one of Luna's guards.

"Sorry your highness. I really must see where I'm going," The colt said I panicked then I softened after a few seconds I realised I was wearing a princess Luna costume.

"Well it's alright. I forgive you. I'm Vespera. And you are?" I asked the colt.

"Oh you're not the princess. Well that is an impressing costume of her. I'm Pipsqueak." He told me in a sweet voice

"Thank you, Pipsqueak," I told him sweetly.

"How did you get the horn and the wings?" He questioned.

"I uh am…"

"Vespera!" Some pony screamed. I turned to see Luna walking towards me "Ah there you are. I was looking for you everywhere. Hi Pip"

"Hi Princess" PIP said to Luna

"Well, we have to go Pip, Vespera and I have to meet Twilight. But I will see you at the annual scare" Luna told him.

"Yeah see ya" He turned and walked away. We did the same walking towards the library to meet the mane six. We both held are heads high but deep inside I wanted to cry. Why can't I have a normal live where I could hang out with ponies my age, ponies like Pip.

* * *

We walked for what felt like forever until we arrived at the library. Luna knocked on the door and waited for a reply. The door swung open revealing a unicorn dressed in what looked like medieval clothes and a small dragon dressed as a Frankenstein creature.

"Hi Luna, Hi Princess" said Twilight Sparkle. I looked around to see if anyone heard. Luckily no pony did. Twilight stepped aside and let us in Luna was first then me using my magic to close the door.

"Thank you Twilight for helping us with our lost princess" Luna looked at me. Yes I was the lost princess but I don't like to brag or anyone to know only a handful of people know Luna, Twilight, Spike, me and Cloud Rider (a servant in the palace and my only friend). Not even Celestia knows but soon the whole of Equestria knows, then what will become of me

"Anything for you Princesses" Twilight bowed before us. I didn't like the look of it I wasn't use to it in the palace. "Anything wrong Princess Vespera?" Twilight asked me

"it's nothing. I'm just not used to being bowed at or being called a princess" I told her. I mean who in the modern age would no pony would want to be called a princess except little fillies.

"Well I suppose we should get you ready for the announcement of the lost princess." Luna told me. I nodded and went to walk up the stairs to change out of my costume and into my royal robes.

* * *

When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed I was wearing silver bracelets with dark blue diamonds and a hooded cloak so no pony could see me before the party. I was taught all kinds of things like how to place the stars into the night sky and how to fly but never how to handle public announcements. I was always locked up never to go outside not even into the royal garden encase one of the guards found me.

There was a knock at the door and walked in Luna, smiling upon me, I smiled back. "You look beautiful, Vespera, bit missing one feature," she walked over to a chest on my bed, opened the lid and pulled out a grey crown with a dark blue diamond. She placed it upon my head behind my horn.

We walked outside the door of the bedroom and down the stairs where Twilight and Spike waited. We walked towards the door where outside was a carriage waiting I pulled my hood up and stepped in along with the others. We started moving and while we are moving I looked out the widow and saw all the ponies making their way towards towns square.

* * *

When we got behind stage I noticed my favourite star in the night is was always the weakest shining one because it always shone bright for me on my birthday. I smiled at the little star at the little points gleaming into the night. I noticed that every Nightmare night it always glowed brighter and brighter.

"Announcing Princess Luna," I heard the mayor say Luna smiled and walked passed me and into the curtains. I stayed close to the curtains so I could hear what she was going to say about me.

"My gentle subjects, 16 years ago today a young princess alicorn was born and in celebration a new star was added to the night sky and as the princess grew so did the star. She was born of royal blood but stayed hidden from the world. Her only friends the night stars and a servant who helped her grow and learn.' She announced it was all true I was born of royal blood, I was an alicorn and I never really had any friends." She is here tonight to share her birthday with the ponies of Equestria for the first time. Presenting for the first time. Princess Vespera!" The curtains were pulled aside to reveal me.

I walked to the front of the stage and smiled as the whole town bowed row by row. "everyone get up!" They all looked at me quizzedly "I mean, Arise my subjects" and they did so to my pleasure.

"WHO'S HER PARENTS!?" Some pony shouted from the back. I knew my mother but never my father Cloud Rider never mentioned him.

I took a breath but Luna put her hove on my shoulder I turned to look at her and she nodded. She stepped forward and screamed "Her mother is present before you" every pony gasped and started to whisper. Yes Princess Luna was my mum. "As for her father was" using past tense that was interesting "King Sombra" now it was my turn to gasp I've heard of him and what he did but I never thought of him as my FATHER.

my eyes were starting to turn green and produce blue mist it happened from time to time but I never knew why but now I do. Everyone screamed and ran away from me. That was not the way I hoped it would go. I looked up to see a colt still there it was Pip coming towards us until he was at the stage he smiled and said "Hey why don't you come here every Nightmare night and do the green eyed thingy. No pony has ever been that scared since Luna first came here"

I looked at my mum with pleading eyes. She nodded indicating that I could I smiled back at Pip and did the most stupidest thing I have ever done in my life, I kissed him, when I final realised him I blushed looking away from him "Well, well sister it looks like I have a niece" we turned to see princess Celestia flying down towards us. When she landed I ran towards her and gave my aunty her very first hug with her new niece.

Something told I was going to enjoy it here in Ponyvile.


	2. Chapter 2: dreams from the long dead

**A/N For those who thought this story was a one- shot (which it was suppose to be) I'M BACK someone gave my this great idea of Sombra in Vespera's dreams so new chapter**

* * *

Dreams from the long dead:

_Vespera, Vespera join me Vespera and we will not only rule Canterlot but all of Equestria. Every pony was a foal thinking the crystal heart could defeat me. Come to me, say good bye to all that you love. Come to me child of the stars. Come, Come, Come….._

I woke up with a start sweat dripping off my mane, breathing heavily in my new room Celestia gave me. It was much bigger than my old room in the tower. I got out of bed and walked out to my balcony with the perfect view of all of Canterlot. I sighed I haven't been getting much sleep lately because of these dreams always the same a voice telling me to rule Equestria. I haven't told anyone except for Cloud Rider that I have been having nightmares I wouldn't want them to worry with my coronation coming up soon.

I saw Celestia raise the sun, slowly, I always enjoyed watching her raise it the same goes for my mother. When I was little I used to watch from the balcony after she was finished I would always try my hardest to place each star in the sky.

I heard a knock at the door and entered Cloud Rider with my breakfast she always knew I woke up early in the morning.

"Good Morning, Princess." Cloud Rider said "Sleep Well?"

I smiled and told her "As well as can be expected," she sighed and placed my breakfast onto my bed and trotted over towards me. She put a hoof around and gave me a sorry look.

"You should really tell Luna about these dreams. She could help you, she is the Princess of the night after all." She told me.

"Which is exactly why I don't want to tell her. I don't want her to see me tired and wonder what is going on and sneak into my dreams. You of all ponies should know that." I shouted at her. When Cloud Rider was a filly she would always have nightmares. Her parents were so concerned that they asked Luna to help her. So Luna snuck into her dreams and solved her problems.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just stressed with the dreams and my coronation within a week." I apologised

"It's okay I understand I feel stressed all the time. Not in the way you do but when I'm stressed I raise my voice to." Cloud Rider told me.

"Good morning, Vespera" A voice coming from outside said. We both turned and saw Celestia on the balcony.

"Morning" I told her while Cloud Rider just bowed in her presence like everyone does to every royal pony. "Celestia, do you know anything about voices in ponies' dreams?" I asked hopefully going to get some answers in this situation.

"Some say when King Sombra was returning, that he would sneak into ponies' dreams and change who they were. What once was good then turned to evil. They joined him to take over the crystal empire." She told me, then she asked the one question I didn't want to answer "Why do you ask?"

"Uh… I… Uh" I was irrupted when the warning bell started ringing echoing throughout all of Canterlot. We all rushed out to the balcony. To see a cloud of black smoke coming towards the castle covering the rest of Canterlot. Luna then came to stand before us with the most worried look on her face. Within the smoke a face started to form the red irises, green eyes, blue mist and a wicked grin.


	3. Chapter 3: A dark return

**A/N hey I'm back sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger last time but to make it up to you here is a new chapter.**

**Here to do my disclaimer is Vespera**

**Vespera: Eliza Song doesn't own my little pony she only owns me.**

**Thanks. right on with the story**

* * *

A dark return:

We all stood there with our mouths agape. There was King Sombra of the crystal empire, long forgotten but yet still very much there. An evil smirk upon his face just standing there as if planning his next move. Somehow I felt this urge to join beside him but I knew I couldn't betray Equestria.

"Vespera, join me, I gave you warnings about what I will do. The choice is yours, die with Celestia and with most of Equestria or join me and rule all of Equestria, time to choose." Sombra told with the coldest eyes ever.

Everyone looked at me questionably except Rider, "What does he mean he warned you?" my mum asked me.

"I…. have been having dreams there is this voice in a dark room and he keeps telling me to join him. It was Sombra, he was telling me all this" It felt so good to tell them. "But I don't understand Celestia told me that he changes ponies from good to bad but I feel the exact same as I did before the dreams."

"It is because you already have evil within you but it just doesn't show only when things are so terrible then the anger and rage will come to the surface." Mum told me. "But the darkness and evil didn't all come from him this was in the time of my jealousy and sorrow so I have as much to blame as he does."

I nodded in understanding. Then we all turned back to face my DAD, still need to get used to calling him that, and he was still the same as he was before just standing there waiting for an answer.

I stepped forward in front of the others. My mother wary of what I was about to do, frankly I didn't even know what I was about to do, but I stood proud and strong showing no emotions just a hard stare that could bring down the mane six themselves.

With a stroke of luck I saw the mane six flying/ galloping towards Sombra. Luckily he hasn't seen them yet I noticed they were wearing their elements of harmony but I knew that wouldn't defeat him it would only be a gain of sand on the beach.

"Sombra!" Rainbow Dash yelled to get his attention. It worked. He turned his entire body to face them still with an evil smirk. I saw the six begin the use the elements.

"NNNNOOOO!" I yelled that got his attention back his head turned and the six stopped. What the Celestia did I just do? "Don't hurt them Sombra. You know you don't the power. If you don't have the power to change me, what makes you think you have the power to destroy the elements of harmony?" I was just trying to buy some time. Distract him then… Well I don't know what to do next.

"I have more power than before, you stupid foal. Plus I have called in the help of _friends." _He practically spat the word out. There was a faint buzzing sound and the sky was getting darker but we all chose to ignore it. "I wouldn't ignore that sound if I were you" He looked to the sky and we all did the same and there was a whole sky full of changelings. One of which was a female and was taller than all the others Queen Chrysalis.

There was something that caught my eye a patch of colour within the changelings. "What is that, that patch of colour?" I asked Sombra laughed.

"Bring it forward" he commanded as I saw the changelings step aside I started to recognise the pony within. Two changelings were holding the one pony whom I cared most for. It was Pip.

* * *

**Sorry for another cliff hanger but I couldn't resist I will try and update as fast as I can with me working on school and a whole load of other fanfictions takes up ALOT of time in a girls life. Please review it will help me get through my work at school therefore more time to write for you guys**


End file.
